


Questions

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [13]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dracula and Agatha take a walk.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Questions

“I have a question”

He faced her, a smirk on his lips, “We barely left the house.”

“It’s just something that occurred to me.”

He offered his arm, she took it, “Let’s hear it.”

Agatha waited until there weren’t people close enough to hear them. “How did you manage to carry around an unconscious nun with blood on her clothes? I know how you got me into the Demeter no questions asked, but how did you make it between the convent and the ship? It can’t have been by wolf.”

“I have my ways,” the Count said.

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Why spoil the mystery?”

“You can’t have just carried me around. And you didn’t have your carriage when you arrived at the convent.”

Sunlight hid his expression for a moment. “I’m more concern about why would someone name a ship ‘Demeter’”

“Not an important question.”

“Oh, because yours is?”

She rolled her eyes, “What is wrong with Demeter?”

“I’m sure you’re acquainted with the myth.”

“Goddess of the harvest, yes.”

“Not only that, she once rejected Poseidon.”

“Who raped her then, I don’t think he holds a grudge. She might.”

“Definitely held a grudge, she didn’t forgive her daughter’s husband”

“Would you forgive the man who kidnapped your daughter?”

“From what I hear she became a queen?”

“And that makes the kidnapping okay?”

“A happy queen. And I’d probably be more bothered by the child wanting to stay with the enemy.”

“Never had a rebellious child?”

“Of course I did, but he never stayed with the enemy.”

“How old?”

“Fifteen, I think.”

“And how many children have you had?”

“Four boys.”

There was silence as they strode, “And them?”

“Only one of them had children, the others died in battle. Then the last one had a girl.”

“But you were still alive.”

“Yes.”

“The last of the line.”

“Just like Zoe. Here we are,” he said and they crossed the street.

“What was this?” she eyed the building.

“Apparently it was what was left of a big family house.”

“What happened to them?”

“Gambling ran in the family. Any idea of what you’ll make of it?”

“Yes.”

“Well?”

“How did you get me out of the convent?”

He glanced over at her, “Keep your secret then.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I’m curious”

“Do you remember how well this ended for you last time?”

“At least I didn’t spend 123 years in the water napping.”

“You wouldn’t be this glad if you had any idea of what water does to a body during decay.”

“It was just a flesh vessel.”

“Lucy Westenra didn’t think so.”

“Lucy grew up surrounded by people telling her how beautiful she was, I was a nun, I didn’t care.”

“Will you make it a church?” he rose an eyebrow.

“No. May we go home now? I have to discuss things with Zoe.”

“Zoe? Why?”

“She’s helping me, this is our project.”

“Definitely won’t be a church,” he spun around, “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if you have caught on with what I did the last piece. *giggles*


End file.
